Toothbrushes generally consist of a head, from a bristle face of which extend bristles, integrally linked at the base end of the head to the head end of a grip handle, with a neck region between the head and the grip handle, the head, handle and neck being disposed longitudinally.
Toothbrushes are known having a flexible link between the head and the neck region, e.g. in PCT/EP 92/00645. Such toothbrushes are two component toothbrushes comprised of plastics and elastomeric materials, and one such toothbrush is the known Aquafresh Flex `n Direct.TM. toothbrush marketed by SmithKline Beecham plc, with a composite plastics material-elastomeric material link between the base end of its head and the immediately adjacent part of its neck. In the Aquafresh Flex `n Direct.TM. toothbrush the said link uses a relatively long thin spine to cross a chasm of a complex multiple convex-concave curved shape in the toothbrush. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved type of flexible link between the head and handle of a toothbrush.